


Выходи за меня!

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три раза, когда Чехову сделали предложение и один раз, когда предложение сделал он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выходи за меня!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marry Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866274) by [feministfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feministfangirl/pseuds/feministfangirl). 



**Раз**

На самом деле эта задача была проще пареной репы. Скотти мог бы с ней справиться самолично, если бы к тому моменту не работал уже сорок семь часов подряд. А у Чехова только что закончилась смена, и в его крови все еще бурлил адреналин, заглушая усталость от напряженных маневров во время сражения. К тому же, свежий взгляд со стороны способен любую ситуацию сдвинуть с мертвой точки.

\- Я не могу исправить утечку в транс-канале без отключения дополнительного питания, а это значит в буквальном смысле послать кого-то на смерть! - в отчаянии воскликнул Скотти, схватившись за волосы так, будто они пытались сбежать с его головы. Он стоял перед светящейся трубкой, отбрасывающей бело-голубые блики, и казалось, будто весь отсек погрузился в чистейшую морскую воду. 

\- Почему бы Вам просто не подать энергию вертикально через гидростатический уравновешиватель? - Скотти замер и уставился на Чехова. Чехов не был уверен, что до инженера дошло, и потому продолжил, - это совсем не повлияет на горизонтальный канал, и не зальет того, кто будет находиться там, радиацией, пока мы...

\- Изменить гидростатическое равновесие! Чехов, парень, ты просто потрясающий! - Скотти притянул его к себе так неожиданно, что энсин даже не успел запротестовать, так что он просто позволил оторвать себя от земли и закружить. - Выходи за меня, ты, русский гений! - Чехов вспыхнул, но Скотти отпустил его и убежал, чтобы последовать его совету. Собравшись с мыслями, Паша хотел было дать ответ, но инженера уже и след простыл.

Позже Чехов задавался вопросом, кто из них был бы женихом, а кто - невестой.

**Два**

Капитан и Сулу уже давно соперничали друг с другом. Но после инцидента на ромуланской буровой установке, где, по утверждению Кирка, у него все было под контролем, пока не появился Сулу и не испортил все веселье, обстановка достигла своего апогея. Конечно, это приводило к тому, что большинство их спаррингов заканчивались вмешательством МакКоя, который растаскивал противников прежде, чем один их них успевал залить кровью весь тренажерный зал.

Но сейчас МакКой консультировал расположенную поблизости Медицинскую колонию, и Сулу с Кирком решили, что настало время раз и навсегда разобраться с этим. Победителя условились наградить титулом Короля Альфа смены, с короной и всем остальным.

В главном тренировочном зале, вокруг пустого пространства в центре, собралась половина свободного от службы экипажа. С одной стороны стоял Кирк, позади него возвышался невозмутимый Спок. Чехов топтался рядом с Сулу, который уже успел как следует разогреться, и взял меч для фехтования из рук парня. Так было каждый раз: Сулу начинал с мечом в руках, а Кирк - без, и они пытались побить друг друга, используя свои сильные стороны.

\- Удачи, - произнес Чехов, когда Сулу повернулся к Кирку. - Слабое место капитана - слева, там где шея переходит в плечо (левая трапециевидная мышца). - Кирк начал атаку раньше, чем Сулу успел ответить, и болельщики тут же подняли страшный гвалт. Где-то в стороне Скотти все еще принимал ставки старших офицеров, в основном включавшие в себя дополнительное использование репликатора и бонусные увольнительные. 

Этот бой был самым быстрым и грязным из всех, что они проводили. Оба противника не скупились на жестокость и не гнушались самыми подлыми уловками. Когда, наконец, Сулу удалось, удерживая обе руки Кирка, сильно сжать место, где его шея переходит в плечо, капитан опустился на колени и признал свое поражение.

\- Король Альфа смены! - провозгласил Сулу, триумфально вскидывая руки.  
Чехов взял корону и опустил ее на слипшиеся от пота волосы Сулу. Хикару схватил Чехова, сжимая в объятиях, а потом, удерживая его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, торжественно произнес:

\- Чехов, выходи за меня. - глаза Чехова расширились, а лицо покраснело. Ему показалось, что все смотрят именно на них, хотя народ был слишком занят выколачиванием своей доли из бедного Скотти.

\- Что? - только и сумел выдавить Чехов.

\- Если бы ты не сказал мне о его слабости, парень, я бы ни за что не выиграл. Я твой вечный должник! - и на этом Сулу ушел, чтобы отпраздновать свою победу ледяным пивом из особого тайника капитана.

Позже Чехов задавался вопросом, какие цветы выбрал бы Сулу.

**Три**

Чехов нашел МакКоя изучающим что-то на падде с той серьезностью, с которой он обычно проводил операции. Чехову было немного страшно мешать доктору, но в то же время парня буквально распирало от любопытства. Он решил быть храбрым.

 

\- Добрый вечер, доктор, - сказал он, улыбаясь. МакКой коротко кивнул ему в ответ и вернулся к информации, которую просматривал. - Не возражаете, если я присяду? - осведомился Чехов. МакКой пожал плечами. "Молчание - знак согласия" - решил Павел и присел рядом. -Почему Вы такой серьезный, доктор?

\- Я пытаюсь решить, что купить моей дочери в подарок,- пробормотал он, нахмурившись еще сильнее.

\- А, у нее день рождения? Сколько ей исполняется?  
\- Семь, - коротко бросил МакКой, сразу же снова плотно сжав губы.

\- Должно быть, трудно не видеться с ней, - сказал Чехов, слегка нахмурившись.

\- Да, - выдавил МакКой, его голос понизился на несколько тонов, и теперь больше походил на гортанный рык.

\- Что вы собираетесь ей подарить?

\- Черт побери, я не знаю! - он в отчаянии швырнул падд на стол и, закрыв лицо руками, откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Чехов краем глаза заметил, что экран падда до отказа заполнен фотографиями записок, нацарапанных нетвердой детской рукой.

\- Она пишет вам настоящие письма? - спросил Чехов, наклонившись, чтобы получше рассмотреть записку на экране

\- Да, - пробормотал МакКой, не отрывая рук от лица. - Ей нравятся бумажные письма.

\- ... тогда Вы можете подарить это?  
\- Что - это?  
\- Бумагу. Карандаши. Краски, - Чехов провел пальцем по экрану, чтобы перейти к следующей фотографии. - Может быть, альбом? Она много рисует. Это так романтично, в наше время использовать бумагу, - Чехов поднял голову и увидел, что МакКой уставился на него, слегка приоткрыв рот от изумления.

\- Выходи за меня! - воскликнул МакКой, а затем, перегнувшись через стол, обхватил лицо Чехова руками и поцеловал юношу в лоб. - Парень, ты даже не представляешь, как мне помог! - и ушел, видимо, чтобы найти поставщика бумажных книг.

Позже Чехов задавался вопросом, где бы они провели церемонию.

**+1**

Однажды ночью Чехов обнаружил себя пьяным в хлам в каюте Скотти. Он выпил почти половину бутылки настоящей русской водки, соревнуясь с МакКоем, который стакан за стаканом глушил бурбон. Конечно, энсин был куда младше и не имел многолетнего опыта общения с алкоголем, так что опьянел намного быстрее, чем все остальные. А значит, в карты он играл просто отвратительно.

Он скинул свои последние карты и притянул бутылку водки к груди.

\- Дай-ка мне это, - МакКой потянулся к парнишке с явным намерением отобрать у него бутыль.

\- Нет, - оскорбился молодой русский. - Водка - единственная, кто меня действительно любит! - с этими словами он еще сильнее прижал бутылку к груди. - Вы однажды сделали мне предложение, доктор, - добавил Чехов быстро. Сулу послал МакКою укоризненный взгляд, на что Леонард ответил ему своим, из коллекции самых испепеляющих.

\- Парень, я понятия не имею о чем ты.

-Вы сделали! - Чехов нарочно повышает голос, чтобы привлечь внимание Скотти и Кирка. - И ты тоже, Сулу. И Скотти. Но никто даже не помог мне выбрать дату! - трое обвиняемых молча обменялись взглядами. - Поэтому, - с заплетающимся языком продолжил Чехов, - я женюсь на этой бутылке водки и буду вечно счастлив. И вы все будете приглашены на церемонию. - Чехов встал, собираясь уйти, но наткнулся на небольшой диванчик и рухнул на него, все еще сжимая бутылку в руках. А затем он просто отключился, опрокинув остатки водки на диван.

\- Итак, вы все сделали Чехову предложение? - спросил Кирк, ухмыльнувшись своей озорной улыбкой.

\- Я не спал несколько дней...

\- Я не это имел в виду...

\- Это было просто выражение...

\- Я не виню вас! - произнес Кирк, поднимая руку, чтобы остановить поток оправданий и протестов. - Я бы сделал то же самое.


End file.
